


Stealing Treasures

by Zehntacles



Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, samurai shodown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: On his quest to travel the world and steal all of its riches for himself, the ninja bandit Earthquake comes across a new kind treasure he can claim for enjoyment.





	Stealing Treasures

Since coming to Japan to seek great wealth, the five man party of self taught Western ninja bandits were doing very well for themselves. True their leader, the powerful Earthquake, had done most of the work. His incredible height, strength and stature allowing him to overpower the majority of the local warriors they battled against and even the native criminals who would have performed robberies in their absence. While this left his gang to do the actual theft and collection of stolen goods none of them were bothered with the work. Under the protection of their great leader they felt untouchable. 

Needing more space to store their collected valuables as well as to defend themselves from the possible attacks of the samurai and other Japanese bandits, the gang had taken it upon themselves to relieve some local Yakuza of their mansion. The building was old, run down and out of the way. Perfect for anyone looking to keep a defensive position while also avoiding prying eyes eager to stop their operations. Within the building the gang members were performing their various tasks. Counting the coin they'd collected, assessing their goods for sale later and of course cooking up the food they'd acquired. There had to be enough to keep them all fed to do their jobs well, or so they convinced themselves. Even more so was needed to keep their boss fully fed and happy.

When the doors slid open to the front of the mansion everyone took up arms and turned to the entrance, peeking around corners to see who would dare approach them. Though they were thankful when the large figure bent down to walk into the building and then stand at his full height. "Anybody home!?" A voice boomed through the halls followed by laughter. 

"Boss, you're back!" Shouted the bandit in loose, blue ninja garments. The larger man before him wearing a similar uniform but blazed red. His face painted with flames of purple to match the tattoos on his arms. In one hand he carried a large scythe attached to a heavy chain and in the other was a sack held under his arm. "We got dinner made up for you." 

"Nice and hot too!" Shouted a bandit in the back wearing orange. "Made it from that meat we stole the other day." Earthquake surveyed the happy faces of his bandit crew and nodded in approval. 

"Sounds delicious boys, but I've got to attend to this new 'treasure' I picked up along the way before I eat." Earthquake said and walked up the stairs, the wood creaking beneath his heavy steps but holding strong to support him. The gang all watched in amazement as their boss had passed up on a meal for the first time that they could remember. 

"Wonder what the treasure he found is?" The bandit in purple asked aloud. 

"Whatever it is, I bet it must be something really special this time." The bandit in yellow said, confident in their leader's ability to find them the most valuable of riches in any land they visited. 

Upstairs meanwhile the sound of the door to the main bedchambers of the mansion opened and closed as Earthquake made his way inside. He'd claimed this room for himself when they first arrived, needing at least this much space to sleep comfortably. Dropping his weapon to the ground with a loud thud, Earthquake walked to the center of the room and untied the end of the sack he'd been carrying, dumping out the contents on the floor.

"Ouch." The bag's contents said as she rolled out of the sack. Unable to catch herself with her arms and legs bound up by rope. The Japanese woman rocked her body onto its side to avoid laying on her long black hair, seeing her captor above her. "Where am I?" Nakoruru asked of the bandit. 

"You don't need to worry about where you are anymore, girly. You're where I want you to be cause now you're my newest prize." Earthquake said through a sharp toothed smile. Nakoruru picked herself up onto her knees to face the man. 

"Please cease this foolishness. I have to return to my home village, the forest there has need of me." She struggled against her bonds but found them far too tight to escape. She felt around her lower back but was unable to locate her sacred blade. Sitting before her Earthquake pulled her sword out of its sheath and examined the weapon. 

"Bah, what a puny blade. Still I bet it's worth some coin." 

"That blade is a divine weapon of God's will! Please be careful with it!" Nakoruru said, approaching Earthquake on her knees but falling flat. She closed her eyes as her face hit the wood, cursing her poor skill for allowing this to happen. She'd caught this foreigner hunting animals in abundance and sought to stop him from the unnecessary amount of killing he was doing. A fight broke out between them and somehow he'd managed to defeat her through dirty tactics and sheer brute force. Before she knew it he'd collected her like one of the hares or deer he'd been eating and brought her with him. 

Earthquake sheathed the blade and cast it aside, no longer as interested in it as he was with her. Reaching down with one of his large hands Nakoruru was picked up roughly by her arm and felt the sash around her waist pulled off. Her robe was pulled open from the front by his other hand revealing her exposed chest to him. "What are you doing!?" 

"What did I tell you before? You're my property now, I caught you fair and square. Just like one of those little rabbits you were so worried about." Earthquake laughed cruelly, pulling her robe off her shoulders and behind her. "Scrawny one, aren't you? Barely any meat on those bones." His massive fingers came down and pinched at Nakoruru's nipple, though he was so big compared to her it felt like he was squeezing her whole breast between them. She cried out painfully as he pulled at her skin. "Bet we can find a use for you yet." 

"This shouldn't be happening." Nakoruru groaned. "Please release me." Either he didn't hear her or didn't care for her words, Nakoruru feeling his hand grip around her waist and lift her up off the ground. Pulling her body closer to his mouth his tongue licked over her chest, tasting her skin and licking her breasts. She winced at the unpleasant feeling, squirming in his grip to no avail. Not wanting to let herself be toyed with Nakoruru began to kick at his arm and chest with her bound feet to try and get him to drop her. That was when she felt sharp teeth press against her skin. "Ahh! What... what's...?"

"You keep on fighting like that and I'll treat you exactly like one of those rabbits." Earthquake threatened, Nakoruru wondering if he really was so horrible as to bite into her flesh and eat it. Being used by him was awful but being killed meant worse things in the future. If she couldn't escape she couldn't finish her mission and it would fall to her little sister Rimururu to take her place. To prevent that she'd endure anything. Pulling her legs back she stopped stomping at him and no longer fought. "That's more like it, now we can have some real fun." 

"Don't do anymore. I'm begging you to st-" Her words didn't finish as she felt herself dropped to the ground, coughing hard to catch her breath. The rope around her ankles was untied and she felt a tug at her pants. Words failed to leave her throat begging him not to go any further as her clothing was pulled away, revealing the small white cloth tied at her hips protecting her womanhood. His large hand wrapped around her calf and pulled her closer to him, dragging her lower back along the floor as it did. 

"To think you were giving me orders not to eat all those little animals just hours ago." Earthquake taunted as he pulled at the cloth, easily tearing it off of her hips and revealing her pussy to him. "Now it looks like you're going to get eaten." 

"You're horrible." Nakoruru said through tears, feeling more hate for a man than she ever thought possible in her heart. 

"You're crying now but I bet I can make you sing like a bird." Earthquake said, rubbing one of his large thumbs between her legs. Her hips shuddered and thighs shook trying to push his hand away. Instincts taking over to try and escape but it was useless against his grasp. His hand moving from her calf to grip her by her ass and hold her upside down as he kept rubbing his thumb against her. It was painful to be held so roughly and there was only the smallest of relief when he let her body rest on his gigantic stomach so she wasn't hanging upside down any longer. 

"I won't... I won't lose faith." She said through closed eyes and gritted teeth. "I won't lose faith in mother nature... I won't... I wo-!" Nakoruru cried out as she felt a large, wet fleshy thing rub between her legs. Looking up she could see Earthquake pressing his mouth against her pussy, slowly penetrating inside of her with his tongue. Her head shook back and forth wishing she didn't have to be awake for this terrible feeling. 

"Geh heh heh! You actually do taste pretty good, even better than a rabbit." Earthquake taunted her as he licked inside of her again. His hands taking to gripping her by the thighs to pull her in even closer and penetrate her as deep as his tongue would allow. Her body was hot with rage, shame and confusing instincts as she felt her hips shudder more and more. Never had anyone touched her like this before, no one ever should have. She was to be the virgin maiden of the forest. The disciple of the very will of nature itself. It was unthinkable her body could feel like this at the touch of what may as well have been a monster. Making her all the more ashamed when she cried out and felt her muscles spasm. 

"Forgive... forgive... forgive me!" Nakoruru screamed, her thighs and stomach wet with saliva and her own pussy juices from her orgasm. 

"Heh, I knew in the end it didn't matter how proper you acted. Women like you that pretend to be virtuous actually love these sorts of things."

"That's not... that's not true." Nakoruru said through hazed eyes, not even struggling when he laid her on the floor now. "I know who I am. I know what I am..." 

"I'm going to get to know what you are a whole lot deeper myself." Earthquake said, shuffling around before her but Nakoruru didn't watch him. Instead staring up at the ceiling of this filthy room she was trapped in and wondering how fate could have allowed this to happen to her. When large hands gripped her by the stomach again she was lifted up onto his lap. She hadn't noticed it before but now felt the large member pressing between her legs.

"Wait... that's..." She said looking down to see the cock teasing at her entrance. "You can't! You can't do this! It's forbidden!" 

"Bandits do forbidden things all the time, girl." He said through a cruel smile and pushed her down, though met with resistance. Nakoruru's eyes closed tightly feeling him try to force his way inside of her. 

"Please..." Another hard push down and she felt him gain more ground. "No... stop..." Pulling her legs apart more with one of his hands Earthquake pushed her down onto him until she felt him penetrate inside, letting out a cry of pain and loss. "Stooooop!" 

"Mmm... tight fit. But you're singing now, little bird." Earthquake said as he pulled her up and down onto his lap, Nakoruru shivering each time she felt him invade her body. 

"I'm sorry... Rimururu... I'm sorry." Nakoruru sobbed, knowing now she was unfit to carry out her mission any longer. She couldn't be the maiden who would defend nature from evil. She was tainted and used, no longer the pure being needed for her duties. "I can't stop it." 

"Looks like you're not struggling anymore. Glad to see you're realizing your place." Earthquake said with evil joy, grinning in delight at how good it felt to be inside of the former virgin maiden. She didn't struggle or squirm as he pulled her down again and again, her head bobbing along with each hard slap against her hips. Grunting hard Earthquake held her down against his lap and climaxed inside of her body, Nakoruru gasping hard with each thrust that filled her with hot cum. Once he'd finished Earthquake pulled her off of his lap and left her on the floor, her eyes glazed over while cum overflowed from her pussy. 

"Please..." Nakoruru muttered. "Please... just kill me." 

"What are you going on about?" The bandit leader complained, getting dressed again after enjoying using her body for his own pleasure. 

"There's nothing more... nothing more for me. Kill me. Please." Nakoruru begged and didn't fight it when she felt him flip her over onto her stomach. The ropes around her wrists were taken off and she didn't know what he planned to do with her but only hoped it would be mercifully quick. Closing her eyes tightly she felt a loud impact and heard a slamming noise in her ears. But when she opened her eyes instead of finding her head underneath his heel there was a large beam of wood next to her. "What is that?" 

"This'll do." Earthquake said more to himself than to her, flipping her around again and dragging her shoulders over the length of the wooden beam. She felt her forearms tied to the lumber, holding her in place against it as it laid horizontal under her back. Nakoruru tried to pick herself up but the wood was far too heavy for her to move and drag with her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Getting dinner, I'll bring you back a little something." Earthquake said, opening the door to the room. "After all I gotta keep you around to meet the boys. You'll get to know them real well before I figure out how to make some money off of you." Walking out of the room he closed the door behind him, leaving Nakoruru alone with just her thoughts and the feeling of his fluids on her body seeping out between her legs. She struggled against her bonds again but was too weak to attempt to escape from them. 

Alone, in the dark, with no hope, she prayed she'd get to see her sister again one day.


End file.
